


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trish treats Jessica and Claire.





	

Trish purred as she flexed her fingers, dragging them back and forth across Claire’s inner thigh, making her shudder as she smirked. “How much wetter do you want me to be?” A giggle as Trish drifted her fingers to brush Jessica’s slicked lips. “Oh, you’re close, both of you.”

Jessica glanced between Trish and Claire then tilted her head back with a groan. As Trish’s fingers edged closer, she then paused, a tut as she shook her head. “Actually, you two could be helping each other get there quicker.”

Jessica nodded and leaned over, her lips meeting Claire’s as the other woman moved her hands to firmly grip Jessica’s small boobs, massaging roughly as she muffled her moans. Jessica shuffled herself closer. Wagging her tongue against Claire’s lip, only to then be met with Claire’s tongue firmly resisting her entry.

Shivering as she grinned, Trish then slid a single finger into either woman’s opening, pumping steadily as she cooed. “That’s it.” A smirk as she then lowered her head, letting her tongue drag against Claire’s thigh, causing her to groan harder.

Jessica glanced down and shifted her leg to drape across Trish’s shoulders. A wide smirk as the blonde then turned her head to teasingly lap at Jessica as she hummed. “Lucky me, two nice pussies to lick.”


End file.
